


Desperate

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Humiliation, Imprisonment, King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki smut, Prostitution, blackmailing, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: You are an Asgardian citizen drowning in debts. With your fiancé dead and your landlord threatening to take away your home, you are desperate to scare up the money, by any means. When you hear about King Odin searching for a young woman to share his bed with for a night, you take your chances. One-hundred-thousand gold coins could be yours if you gave up your virginity and spent the night with the king. Only he is not quite who he pretends to be…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Desperate

“The deadline was last week,” he bellowed. His expression was sour, greedy and downright malicious. He knew you didn’t have the money—that giving up your house was inevitable. Ever since your fiancé had deceased, your life was but in ruins. Not quite wedded yet, you had never consumed marriage and when he died, there was no one left to take care of you. Your family was long gone and your pathetic job as a merchant at Asgard’s fruit market hardly brought enough money for you to feed yourself through the month.

Your landlord was very well aware of that. He practically bathed in your insecurity and helplessness, knowing that there was nothing you could do about it.

“Tomorrow. If I don’t have the money by tomorrow morning, this house and everything in it—for I am yet to receive my interest from you—will be mine.” Swallowing thickly, you lowered your gaze as your landlord stood and headed for the door with heavy and determined steps. Only when it fell shut with an ear-piercing sound did you break out in tears.

Wet and salty, they ran over your cheeks, wetting the dark green Asgardian dress. It was then someone knocked on your window.

“(Y/N), open up, I have _tremendous_ news!”

Freya loved rumours and gossip more than her own children. She usually was the first to learn about Asgard’s most delicious scandals. She had been your best friend for as long as you could remember, yet you knew first-hand how exhausting she could be—and especially now, you were definitely not in the mood for her “glorious” gossip, as she liked to call it.

Sighing, you opened the blinds.

“Freya… can we please speak tomorrow, I—“

“King Odin is in search of a young maiden willing to _lie_ with him!” She burst out excitedly, ignoring your sad complaining completely and apparently not noticing your tears. But that caught your attention.

“He is _what_? B-but… he is _mourning_ for our queen.”

Freya shrugged.

“Perhaps that’s his way of coping with her death. He promised one-hundred-thousand gold coins to the woman who will spend the night with him.” She continued out of breath. Your eyes, still reddened from crying, widened.

One-hundred-thousand? That… that would be enough to pay your landlord tomorrow morning!

Biting your lower lip, you stepped away from the window. Who had you become to even consider such a thing? Prostituting yourself for money! And yet… did you really have any other choice left?

“Freya, I am sorry, I still have to… I need to be somewhere.” You snapped before you could change your mind. You were out of the door within ten more, antagonising seconds, leaving behind a dazzled and confused best friend.

* * *

What in Valhalla had you gotten yourself into? There you were, kneeling obediently on the cold stone floor of the vast palace halls and waiting for King Odin’s arrival. The other women—experienced and dressed up Asgardian beauties—, five of them and you, already seemingly looking forward to what was to come all the while you trembled as if you were waiting for your execution. What if he _didn’t_ pick you? What if you returned home with empty hands, all but humiliated?

Finally, Odin entered the palace halls, making you aware once more of what you intended to do. He was _old._ An old man who should be mourning his dead wife instead of paying female citizens to satisfy his primal needs.

Suddenly, he disgusted you.

“These are all the women who volunteered, sire. You are free to choose.” The guard spoke with a hollow voice. It was audible just how fond he was of the situation.

Odin took a small step forward, studying each and every woman intently.

“I believe every greedy and vile whore will do in the end,” he muttered under his breath. Since none of the other women reacted, you must have been the only one to understand him.

“You?” He asked, making the blonde and big-breasted woman stand with her head lowered. _No…_

“How experienced are you in the art of love making?” The art of love making? You had _never_ heard Odin speak like this before.

“Very, my king. I know many ways to pleasure a man.” She replied with a seductive smile. Odin pursed his lips. He seemed unsatisfied with her answer.

“Are you all?” He asked, looking at the volunteers with a frown; and perhaps it was your growing desperation that made you bold and filled you with confidence if only for a second as the others nodded with a confused expression.

“Not me, my king.” You whispered coyly. “I am… u-untouched.” The blonde woman next to you giggled in a scornful manner, then scoffed, yet when Odin’s calculated gaze met yours with a start, they all froze.

“Are you now?” He directed at you. “Then you shall follow my guards to the washing rooms where two maids will await you to prepare you for the night.” You gasped. _One-hundred-thousand._

Carelessly, and ignoring the indignant and shocked expression on the other women’s faces, he shooed them away with a flick of his wrist. Then, once they were gone and you shyly rose from your kneeling position, Odin firmly wrapped his wrinkled hand around your arm.

“Are you bare, down between your legs?” He asked. Blushing furiously, you opened your mouth.

“N-no?”

“Mm… the maids shall take care of it.”

Disgust rippled through you. If only he were a young king with a healthy stamina and a beautiful face… but instead of curling your lips, you found yourself nodding obediently.

* * *

The maids stripped you entirely naked. Washing every inch of your body, they put every effort into waxing your legs and armpits, a luxury you hadn’t been able to enjoy in so long. Yet, when they reached your pubic bone, forcing you to sit and present your most intimate parts to them, you squeezed your eyes shut as they spread your legs. The pain you went through felt unlike anything you had ever experienced.

After another ten minutes, in which they brushed your hair and put King Odin’s new favourite perfume on you, they dropped you off in his chambers, leaving you in utter silence in the most luxurious bedroom you had ever seen. The colours and furniture unsettled you. These were the very chambers Odin had bedded Frigga in… this… this was _wrong._

But it was too late to back out now. When the vast wooden door opened once more, you flinched.

“My…” An old but hoarse voice spoke. “You look ravishing.”

The maids had put you in a green dress, accentuated with golden jewellery. You had not yet figured out why he would choose these particular colours, for they reminded you strongly of his dead adopted son Loki.

“Th-thank you, my king.” You choked out. Nervously, you eyed the massive king-size bed dominating the room.

“Turn around and face me,” he ordered softly. Taking a deep breath, you did as you were told—only to be met with a blinding, green shimmering of light surrounding the king, swallowing him whole.

Raven hair replaced grey hair, blue eyes replaced green eyes. His body shrank, grew slimmer but taller in but a heartbeat. Before you stood Loki.

The mischievous god covered your mouth with his hand before a scream could escape your lips, horror glistening in your eyes.

“Ah, ah, ah! Now we wouldn’t want to alert the guards, now would we?” Panicking, your eyes flew to the door but Loki stifled your hope of escaping in an instant. He would be way faster than you.

“Now,” he continued unfazed. “You get paid not only for your luscious body but also discretion. So will you behave? My only other option would it be to throw you in the dungeons where you cannot spill our little secret. Now?”

Finally, he released his hand from your mouth. “Yes. Yes, I will behave.”

How was this even possible? He was _dead_! The plays, the statue, all the praising… it had all come from… Loki himself?!

“H-how?” You choked out flabbergasted. The Trickster only narrowed his blue eyes at you.

“I did not have you brought here to ask silly questions, my dear. Take off that stunning dress of yours and then let me take a proper look at you.” He commanded sternly.

You trembled. What else was there left to do? With shaking digits, you did as you were told with slight hesitation.

“Now, now. Would you rather have a ghastly old man to deflower you?” He said when he noticed the terror in your eyes. He had a point there. You had dreaded sleeping with King Odin. Loki, on the other hand, was young, handsome even. It was solely his wickedness that scared you away and made you anxious. He should be dead, after all!

Your dress fell to your feet silently, pooling around your form on the ground like a soft sea made of green fabric. You did not dare to look up at him, too timid upon exposing yourself like this, so willingly, to the God of Mischief himself, yet you could hear his quickening breath and feel his greedy gaze resting on your naked skin as you turned away from him.

The bed sheets beneath your palms and knees were soft when you sank down on the mattress with a silent whimper, waiting for more instructions.

For some reason, it also excited you. Could you? Could you possibly end up enjoying yourself? Slowly, you lay down on your back, chewing on your lower lip nervously.

“I cannot promise I will be gentle.” You heard him say lustfully as he climbed on the bed as well, blue eyes still glued to your body and then, next thing you knew, you felt his hot lips around one of your nipples, suckling with relish until it hardened, responsive to his intimate touches; and as much as you wished not to enjoy his affection, you did. His skilled fingers danced across your skin, setting it alight with little to no effort.

With a single flick of his wrist, his green, black and gold attire vanished, presenting you a pale, well-defined chest, strong arms and thighs… and his fully erect member, glistening with precum at the tip. He was gorgeous, unlike anything you had ever seen.

Long and thick, it twitched under your curious gaze excitedly. Loki chuckled darkly.

“You will feel me inside you very soon, my pretty little pet. Patience.” He said, his voice hoarse and aroused. But instead of spreading your legs to take you and his pleasure from your defenceless body, he kneeled on the mattress and inched closer to you, trapping you between his muscly thighs until the tip of his cock grazed your slightly parted lips—you understood what it was that he wanted first.

Instinctively, you opened your mouth wider, allowing him to slip inside as you prayed to the Norns that you would be able to satisfy his need without throwing up. You could already feel your gag reflex building, you had never done this before, after all!

“Yes… take me in as far as you can, go on… yes…” He encouraged you. He stopped when you, in fact, gagged, withdrew and pushed back in, slowly beginning to fuck your mouth. Unsure of what you were doing, you attempted to wrap your lips around him, sucking him gently until a low growl escaped his lips.

He seemed to like that. More confident this time, you repeated the action, swirling your tongue over his tip and the slit. Loki moaned. He quickened his pace with hitched breath, digging his fingers into the wood of the bedposts. All too soon, he seemed to completely forget himself. Again and again, he forced himself deeper into your mouth, making you gag once more.

Eventually, he stopped. Breathing heavily, he brushed a streak of your hair from your face and smirked all the while his member slipped from your mouth with a silent _smack._

“I cannot wait to fill you,” he muttered, more to himself than to you. At that, pleasant shivers ran up and down your spine, beyond your control. The effect he had on your body terrified you. In this very moment, Loki seemed to become your source of lust. Your whole body seemed to ache upon his touches, wanting him near you.

You could still taste him on your tongue when you swallowed, awaiting with a held breath what he would do next. Apparently, the God of Mischief did not want to waste any time. Greedily, his long fingers disappeared between your legs, holding them open with gentle force as he began to explore your womanhood.

“Mm… so smooth…” He raved, stroking your pubic mound with a luscious gaze. Soon enough, his fingers found your folds, parting them slightly to toy with your clit. Trembling, you jumped the first time his thumb glided over clit, making him chuckle.

“Mm… have you ever touched yourself before? Brought yourself pleasure with your fingers?” Your eyes widened in disbelief. This was too intimate. You had never and still…

“I…” You stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence. Loki chuckled once more.

“There is no need to be shy now, my dear.” He purred mockingly, fuelling your fear even further. What if it hurt? He had told you he could not promise he would be gentle, what if he lost control like he had earlier when enjoying your mouth?

You bit your lower lip so it would not shiver so much, forcing yourself to remain calm. The fact that this whole depraved situation was arousing you made it all the more difficult not to hate yourself while he finally positioned himself between your legs, took one more, lustful glance at your exposed sex and then aligned his throbbing length with your entrance. You blushed when he found you wet and ready for his pleasure… and perhaps yours as well?

Groaning, the God of Mischief sheathed himself inside you, filling every inch of you so deliciously your eyes rolled to the back of your head. One more second passed until you felt a sharp pain rippling through your vagina—yet it subsided again as quickly as it had come, for soon, he replaced it with bliss beyond your comprehension.

Moaning involuntarily, you dug your nails into the silken bed sheets beneath you, enjoying the sensations cursing through you like one of Thor’s lightning bolts as it consumed you whole, clouding your mind like moist fog creeping through a dark forest.

If you had known sex would feel so incredible, you would have started way earlier. You were in Valhalla and Loki hadn’t even started to move inside you yet; but then, finally, he retreated and sank back into you, thrusting gently first only to quicken his pace within mere moments. He had warned you before and now, you wished he would never stop.

As Loki pumped into you relentlessly, hands exploring your naked skin and pubic bone grazing your clit repeatedly, you felt a breath-taking energy boiling in your stomach. A knot tightening, collecting pleasure right where your bodies were united. You knew what was happening of course; still, you had not deemed it possible, not tonight.

You were practically prostituting yourself for money, to keep your home… but at the same time, it felt so good, too good to be true.

Moaning once more, you allowed Loki to bury his face in your neck as he thrust even faster, inhaling your scent hungrily until you burst into millions of shards, coming apart in his arms. Climaxing around him, your walls clenched rhythmically, milking him for all he was worth.

Loki grunted. “Oh yes…” He hissed quietly. It took him no longer than mere seconds to follow you suit, spilling himself inside you with a moan as he filled you with his seed, his hard member twitching inside you, against your tight walls.

He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips once you had both come down from your high, then rolled off of you with a satisfied growl. You winced mutely at the loss of his now softening member inside you but did not protest when he wrapped you in his arms.

* * *

Loki took you several times more that night, waking you up repeatedly by sliding his seemingly constant hard cock into your receiving pussy, always making sure you reached your high as well. By the time it dawned and the sunlight shone through the red curtains, you were more exhausted than you had been the night before.

“I had the entire bed replaced before this,” Loki suddenly murmured into the dim light of Odin’s chambers, not bothering to wish you a good morning. “I thank you sincerely for letting me vent my frustration. Being king is exhausting indeed.”

As much as you wished though, you could not deny that he did well. The kingdom was well cared for, its people were mostly happy and there were no riots or brawls rising in the shadows.

“I am glad I could please you, my king.” You whispered obediently. Loki smirked.

“Would you like to know why I picked you, my dear?”

You didn’t, not really. Still, you nodded.

“Because, my dear, you were by far the most depraved one of all the disgraceful women that threw themselves at me. Your innocence was appealing to me already but you chose to sell something so precious and unique for something as insignificant as money. What will you buy from the gold I promised, I wonder? Jewellery? Dresses?” His words stung. He didn’t… he didn’t know anything about you! He knew nothing of your poverty, your debts and most of all, the sinister threats of your landlord.

“Nothing alike, my king.” You replied politely.

Loki snorted. Throwing the covers back, he stood from the bed, not bothering to cover his nakedness. His back was turned to you when he spoke again.

“You will be paid by Monday night. I shall send a courier.”

But it was then your heart stopped. _Now._ You needed the money now! Your landlord expected your rent in but a few hours!

“N-no, m-my king, please, I need it right away.”

He turned, instantly, glaring you down like a particularly nasty insect.

“Greedy, are we? Perhaps I should only give you half of what I promised.” He spat.

“W-what? N-no, I-I… I just…”

“Fifty-thousand. By Monday night.” Swallowing back your tears, you dug your nails into the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to stop your shaking. No, no, no, this couldn’t be true! If Loki didn’t pay you now… you would end up homeless either way. You would have given up your virginity for _nothing_ at all!

“Get decent. There will be breakfast prepared for you, after I expect you to leave. You were lovely, my dear. I would keep you to myself if you were a whore.” Loki mused, a hint of sternness in his voice. You broke out in tears once he shifted back to his Odin form and left the room.

* * *

“So?” Your landlord asked without a greeting. Impatiently, he tapped his foot on the ground and raised his eyebrows. He knew the answer already.

“I don’t have it. Yet, but I can get you the first fifty-thousand on Monday!” You pleaded, hoping you would not have to make use of the pathetically small bundle on your bed, containing your very few belongings.

“I set you a deadline, missie. You don’t have the money, you’re out. I won’t have another choice…” He trailed off, barely making an effort to suppress his grin.

No… no other choice than to do what?

“I’ll have you brought to the king. The amount of money you owe me is tremendous. I am taking legal action against you.” It was then your heart stopped altogether. If he took you back to Loki…

“Come on. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And I would not bother to pack my things. With this level of fraud… there is a high chance he will throw you in the dungeons.”

He didn’t leave you any time to protest. Your heart was racing when he grabbed your arm and pulled you with him, right towards the palace until he received support from the guards lurking about the main halls.

He had it all planned out. Monday was usually when the king received his folk’s complaints. You were the first ones there when you were practically thrown into the throne room, shivering wildly now.

Perhaps prison would be the more merciful alternative. You would have a dry place to sleep in, two meals a day… much more luxurious than what you had now. But the punishment awaiting you for your alleged fraud you dreaded would break you apart, from the inside out. Flogging was not for the faint-hearted people. It left scars not only on your body but also your mind.

“The king will be here shortly. Is it urgent?”

“Very much so,” your landlord spat with a self-satisfactory grin. With your heart in your mouth, you bit your lower lip to stop it from shaking. Tears would not make your situation any better. Odin had been known for his coldness when it came to sentencing citizens. Loki on the other hand… you feared what he might do to you for violating Asgardian laws when it wasn’t even true. He would recognise you any moment now.

When the huge golden doors opened and the disguised god stepped inside the throne room, realisation hit him like a powerful blow of Thor’s hammer Mjölnir. The guard pushed you to the ground roughly so you would kneel, your landlord doing the same with false submission.

“What have you brought me here?” You heard Odin’s voice call out, shivering more intently now. You felt sick to the core, ready to throw up to his feet. His curious gaze lingered on you, you could tell and yet, you did not dare to look up and into his judging eyes.

“A fraud, your highness. This woman has been renting one of my houses for two years. She owes me one-hundred-thousand gold coins, interest excluded. It turns out she never had any intention to pay me, after all, after repeatedly missing the deadlines.” Your landlord explained dutifully. Liar! Liar, liar, liar! Biting back your tears, you winced. You knew you were not allowed to speak now—you would only make it worse for yourself if you did—and your landlord would turn it against you anyway.

Loki… Loki was the God of Lies. He must know your landlord had been urging you on to pay after your fiancé passed away, he had to!

“Then she told me she would be able to pay me by Monday, my king. The first half, that is. Heavens know where she wants to get the money from, probably steal it.”

For a moment, Odin… _Loki_ remained silent. Several seconds passed in which you eventually stole a glance. Your eyes met—his were full of… remorse?

“What will you do, your highness? Surely, she deserves to be flogged for her actions?”

“You do not make the decisions. She shall be thrown in the dungeons. You will receive your money by the end of the day.” You froze. No punishment? It was bitter mercy, so you knew, for Loki must have noticed your desperation and now finally understood why you had begged to be paid right away and still, he was going to imprison you for a crime you had never committed.

“But your highness…”

“Leave!” He roared, turning to a guard to whisper something in his ear. Once there were only three people left in the room—Loki, another guard and you—the false king finally directed his attention toward you.

“I have sent a guard to collect your personal belongings. They will be brought to you.” He informed you coolly, watching seemingly unaffected how the guard grabbed you and dragged you towards your new home.

* * *

It was when the force field in front of you lit up to keep you from the outside world that you burst out in tears. Curled up in a corner and hugging your knees, you cried for what felt like half an eternity, letting out all the pain, guilt, shame and melancholy that had bottled up inside you for the last twenty-four hours.

You noticed a guard arriving to drop off your belongings—a few items of clothing and a few trinkets, nothing more did you still possess—and another guard bringing food which you devoured still sobbing.

If this was going to be your new life… was it even worth to be _alive_? You had given up your virginity to a malicious god for nothing. You had humiliated yourself, even enjoyed yourself… all of this for what?

You flinched you heard the force field being shut off for the third time. Not bothering to look up, you only froze when the footsteps approaching you stopped right in front of you. You could see someone’s shadow falling over your pathetic form on the ground.

“You needed the money to pay your debts. To keep your home.” A soft voice spoke. It wasn’t Odin—it was Loki. Scoffing, you suppressed another well of tears. _Congratulations, you figured it out._ What would he do now? Part of you hoped he would let you go and make sure you could keep your house… yet when you finally met his blue eyes, you knew he was not going to do this for you.

“I can offer you an alternative to this cell.” He continued, unaffected.

“I… will you let me go?”

Loki took a deep breath. “No.”

“But… but you _know_ my landlord was telling lies! I never tried to hoodwink him! He knew I was drowning in debts when my fiancé died, I could not help it! The… the money for… what we… yesterday… if you could just… g-give it to him, I could return back home.” You pleaded, new tears forming in your eyes.

The God of Mischief shook his head, thin lips pressed together to a thin line.

“No,” he repeated, harsher this time. “And why, pray tell, would you return to a puny house in the suburbs if you could live in the palace with me?”

Blinking, you stared blankly at him.

“W-what?”

“I told you I am offering you an alternative to this cell. Come live with me in the palace. You shall have your own chambers, food as much as you like and the finest dresses a woman your age could desire.” He raved softly, a hint of mischief audible in his voice. You suspected what it was that he wanted in return.

“You… want me to become your… mistress?”

“Yes, darling. I want you to become my mistress. I rather enjoyed your body last night and I would love to keep you all to myself.” Anger was boiling in your stomach. After everything that had happened to you… who was he to propose… even to _consider_ such a thing? You knew the answer to this question. Loki was a selfish man, always had been. Not cruel, not heartless but also not generous and selfless.

So who were _you_ to consider accepting?! Would it really be better than this cell? A life all about pleasing Loki and in return, getting to survive like a decent Asgardian being?

“I-if I do this… will you guarantee I am safe? Will you get tired of me one day and then cast me out again?”

“I give you my word that I shall always take care of you.” He spoke softly. His blue eyes met yours tenderly and you knew in this moment that you had made your decision. Nodding, you bit your lower lip.

“I accept.”

Loki smirked. “Then let me take you to your new chambers. There will be one-hundred-thousand gold coins waiting for you there already.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Make sure to come say hello on Tumblr to find more of my writing! ♥


End file.
